Ojalá
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Ojalá que no me robaras el sueño de noche. Que no me robaras el pensamiento de día. Que no me robaras tan fácil la vida...


**Disclaimer:** _Me encantaría decir lo contrario, pero nada que se reconozca en esta historia me pertenece, una tal JK Rowling me ganó de mano! jaja_

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá<strong>

Ojalá a McGonagall no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer una fiesta para festejar nuestro egreso, que no nos obligaran a ir, que se me hubiera ocurrido hacerme pasar por enfermo para quedarme en mi Sala Común, total no tenía nada para festejar, o quizá si… que de una vez iba a dejar este maldito colegio. Ojalá no te hubiera visto, que no estuvieras tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo y el pelo semi recogido, que no te hubiera reconocido entre las centenas de alumnos que bailaban en el Gran Salón -ese que habían decorado espantosamente para la ocasión-. Que no me hubieras visto, que no hubiera podido perderme en tus ojos, que no hubiera podido ver como hesitabas, insegura, y como decidías acercarte. Ojalá que no te dejara, que hubiese salido corriendo, o que pudiera gritar que no quería, que no te quería, que no tenía ganas de tenerte cerca, ni de oír tu voz, ni siquiera de tocarte o de ser yo el que te hiciera reír sin disimulo. Que no lo anhelaba, no lo necesitaba. Tan fácil era en el pasado repelerte para tenerte lejos…

Ojalá no se me cayeran todos los esquemas sólo porque me saludas, que tu sonrisa sincera no fuera para mi, que mi puto corazón dejara de intentar saltar de mi pecho para caer en tus manos para que lo protejas… Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho tantas veces conmigo, que no me abrazaras después de la guerra, que no me perdonaras y aceptaras, que no me hicieras cambiar, que siguiera siendo el maldito arrogante de siempre que no sentía más que el frío de las mañanas de invierno.

Ojalá el marica del musicalizador no pusiera tu canción favorita, que no supieras que también me gusta, que no me miraras con los ojos brillantes y me sonrieras estirando tu mano. Ojalá que no aceptara, que no estuviese bailando con vos, agarrando tu cintura con ambas manos, sintiendo tu piel contra la mía, tu aroma embriagante a vainilla. Que esa cercanía no me provocara fiebre, que vos no me dijeras que tenías calor, que no tomara tu mano, que no nos fuésemos juntos de ese lugar.

Ojalá pudiese dejar de mirarte y que no me miraras de esa forma, con tus ojos brillantes, con tus ojos hipnotizadores. Que no te rieras, que no me contagiaras de esa risa autentica, esa risa embrujadora. Que hubiese liberado tu mano, que cada vez me parecía más suave, más tierna, más amoldada a la mía. Ojalá que no me preguntaras si podíamos caminar un poco para que no volvieras en borracha a tu Sala Común. Que rechazara la propuesta.

Y que no me hablaras de tu vestido ceñido y de lo incomodo que era, porque me invitó a contemplarte y desearte más que nunca. Que no me contaras lo triste que te había puesto saber que él no te había sacado a bailar, que te había dejado plantada en medio de la pista porque se quedó hablando con el cararajada, porque me daban ganas de matarlo a golpes -si, bien a lo _muggle_-. Que no hablaras de tu futuro, de lo querías seguir leyes, de las calles donde caminarías por las tardes y a donde pasarías las noches, porque empezaba a planear como encontrarnos de mera casualidad en todos estos lugares. Ojalá que no se te hubiera clavado y roto un taco en el jardín del castillo, que no te apoyaras en mi hombro para darle un golpe de varita y con un "R_eparo_" volver a afirmarlo en su lugar, que tus labios maquillados de un rojo apasionado no terminaran tan cerca, y tu nariz, rozando la mía.

Ojalá no me dijeras que me ibas a extrañar, que te habías acostumbrado a mi amistad, que te alegraba haber conocido al verdadero Malfoy aunque lamentabas tuviera que pasar una guerra de por medio para hacerlo. Ojalá me callara y no te contestara lo mismo, o te dijera que no me interesaba la amistad de una sangre sucia. Que te mintiera. Ojalá no me sonrieras. Ojalá no me miraras, y esa cercanía, y ese olor a vainilla, y ese calor, y esa piel tan suave, y ese miserable novio tuyo, y esa pobre rutina tuya, y ese maldito vestido ceñido, y estos tacos de mierda no estuvieran esa noche para que llegara a pasar mis dedos por tu cabello -ya no tan enmarañado-, para que vos no pusieras tus manos sobre mi pecho descubierto -porque ¡joder! me había desprendido los primeros botones a causa del calor- y me diera electricidad, para que no inclinara mi cabeza, y que mi aliento no chocara con el tuyo, y que mis labios secos y hambrientos no llegaran a tocar tu boca húmeda, y que no llegara a sentir como si estuviera a punto de atravesar el cielo, como si estuviese a punto de volver a casa. Ojalá que no te temblaran las piernas y no tuviera que sujetarte más fuerte contra mi para mantenerte en pie, que tus labios no fueran tan tibios y los míos tan fríos para no provocar esa sensación de éxtasis. Ojalá mi lengua no despertara la tuya para enredarse, para robarnos más de un gemido de placer.

Ojalá que no me estuviese despertando sudoroso, que no me incorporara en la cama, sufocando, febril, anhelando más de ese sueño, con ganas de llorar. Que no me robaras el sueño de noche. Que no me robaras el pensamiento de día. Que no me robaras tan fácil la vida.

Ojalá no fuera todo un sueño, o que no existiera la necesidad de soñarlo. Ojalá no existiera ni un futuro separados, ni Ronald's, ni Astoria's, ni Potter's ni Lucius'es, ni sangres sucias y puras, ni Gryffindors ni Slytherins.

Ojalá no existieras de esta forma en mi vida, que te odiara como en antaño, que siguieras siendo la rata de biblioteca, la niña mojigata, que no te hubieras transformado en una mujer, que no quisiera que fueras MI mujer.

Ojalá que no existieran esos ojalás, que fueran realidad palpable, que pudiera estar con vos, que no estuvieras con él, que yo no estuviera con ella… Ojalá fuera fácil simplemente olvidarte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Buenas! :), acá les traigo otro pequeño y humilde OS. Sé que no es muy largo, pero creo que son las palabras necesarias que necesité para transmitir el mensaje que quería, y cuando es así no me gusta estirar las cosas "porque sí"._

_Espero que a ustedes les haya "alcanzado" y sobre todo les haya gustado y disfrutado la lectura._

_Si bien tiene un dejo medio triste, propongo que en sus cabecitas formen su propio epílogo y terminen su historia como les parezca. Algunas creerán que después del sueño Draco se armó de valor y la fue a buscar, otras pensarán que las cosas quedan así dando lugar al tan criticado "19 años después..." de Rowling. Lo que sea, sean libres! jaja, me encantaría saber sus resultados!_

_Agradezco como siempre que hayan llegado hasta aquí!_

_Un beso grande! _


End file.
